


give me your voice

by etc_crack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Begging, Desperation, First Time, M/M, Phone Sex, Prompt Fill, Smut, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 00:36:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4939921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etc_crack/pseuds/etc_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Kuroo…”  A pleading voice came through the line “please…I..uh…I need..”<br/>OR<br/>That time when Tsukki really needed to hear Kuroo’s voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me your voice

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [cmajalislolz](http://cmajalislolz.tumblr.com/)'s prompt: "that time when Tsukki really needed to hear Kuroo’s voice" and first posted on tumblr.
> 
> Full Disclosure: This was my first smut fanfic... I like to think, I at least improved a bit :) And you can check the end notes for further warnings.

An insistent but familiar melody stirred Kuroo from his sleep. Reaching towards the night stand he blindly searched for his phone. “It can’t be morning, not just yet,” he mumbled, his voice hoarse and his thoughts jumbled.

As his first attempts to grab his phone yielded unfruitful results, he pushed himself on one arm and finally, _finally_ reached his phone.

When he opened the screen the brightness momentarily blinded him. On the screen _Tsukki <3_ continued to flash.

Blinking against the bright light Kuroo quickly glanced up the screen. It was 02.00 am!

Suddenly awake, he reclined against the bedframe and took the call without hesitation.

“Tsukki!” he exclaimed, worry tainting his voice.

Silence greeted him, then quick breathing.

“Tsukki” Kuroo tried again, this time softer. Maybe he sleep dialed…

On the line someone exhaled shakily, their next breath hitching. A muffled voice, similar to a moan, caused Kuroo to frown. As panic began to rise, he held the phone tightly. “Kei… Kei, are you alrig-“

“Kuroo…”  A pleading voice came through the line “please…I..uh…I need..”

This time, when he heard the strained moan, it dawned on him.

 _Oh, love_ , Kuroo thought as relief (and a bit of surprise) washed over him.

Another strained moan slipped through the line, causing an involuntary shudder to pass through Kuroo’s body.

For a second he hesitated. _This is wrong_ , he thought, his hold on the phone getting tighter. Tsukki would be at home right now, at his own bed, his dinosaurs ~~toys~~ figurines decorating the bookcase and his family only a few feet away…

Then Tsukki whined desperately “please, _please_.. _Kuroo_ …”

Upon hearing his normally collected boyfriend, practically begging on the phone Kuroo exhaled shakily.

 _Oh well…_ He may have been kind, but not _good_ …not necessarily…

Trying to calm his excited heart beat Kuroo took the phone to his left hand. “Tsukki…What do you need, love?” he asked sweetly, pushing the covers down to his hips.

Through the line, Kuroo could hear soft pants and nervous rustling. It wasn’t hard to imagine Tsukki biting his cute lip while trying to keep himself under control. After a few more moments of tense silence, Tsukki’s voice came through.

 “you…your…voice...talk, talk to me?” he asked, his tone desperate but still soft with hesitation.

Kuroo’s heart constricted as heat washed over him.

 _Shit!_ He didn’t think Tsukki could get any cuter. But hearing him this desperate and vulnerable…

“Kei..” Kuroo almost moaned, his voice hoarse. “Tell me, love, what are you doing?”

Silence greeted him once more. Then Tsukki’s strained voice reached his ears.

“I’m in my bed…” he started, his breaths labored. “naked…”

Imagining Tsukki’s long and lean lines, pale skin stretching on the soft linen and a light blush on his cheeks, his body trembling with arousal… Another shudder went down Kuroo’s spine and heat pooled down at his groin. “I’m sure you look lovely” he murmured, trying to swallow the lump at his throat.

A small whine was his response. “ _Kuroo_ …”

_Fuck!..._

Biting his lip, Kuroo pushed down his boxers.

“Kei…” he said softly, as he wrapped his hand around his already half-hard erection “Are you touching yourself?”

Another soft moan, then… “yes…”

Stroking himself lazily Kuroo let his head rest on the pillow. “Where? Tell me where, love..”

“I- I...inside…my fingers..”

“Fuck..” Kuroo breathed, his dick twitching in his grip.

On the line, Tsukki moaned loudly.

“How many?” Kuroo asked, his voice cracking.

“Uh…two..”

Touching himself faster, Kuroo closed his eyes. “Do you imagine me, Kei?” he asked tilting his head back. “Do you imagine my fingers, stretching you, pushing inside, teasing constantly until you can’t take it..until you have to…just _move_..”

Ignoring Tsukki’s little pants and whimpers Kuroo continued. “ You would fuck yourself on them, won’t you, love? You would be desperate…yearning for some release, wanting me to touch you… would you beg for me, Kei? Would you ask so sweetly?”

This time Tsukki gave a high whine and a desperate moan, only to be muffled a second later.

“Kei, put one more…” Kuroo suggested, squeezing his dick at the base.

He heard a muffled moan and some rustling, and then Kei’s breath hitched.

“Did you put it in?”

“uh..yes…Kuroo…”

Stroking himself for a few times Kuroo groaned. “Move them Kei, gentle now…”

As he listened, Tsukki’s breath hitched again, small whimpers slipping through the line.

Imagining Tsukki’s long fingers stroking inside, teasing his slick and puffy hole while his lean hips shook with excitement and his breaths turned into whimpers as he desperately searched for some release, Kuroo panted roughly, thrusting against his hand.

“Tell me how it feels” he ordered, focusing on Tsukki’s voice. “Just let me hear”

“Kuroo, huh..uh, uh! please… it-it’s…not the same, I need…I need you,..here..Kuroo, _please_ …”

A deep moan passed its way from Kuroo’s lips. “Love!” he groaned, thrusting in frustration. “I know…I know..just push a little more for me Kei, c’mon love…take it! Just take!”

On the other side of the line Kei moaned, his voice shaking and his tone frustrated.

“Kuroo!” Another moan. “Uh-huh! _Kuroo_!

Kuroo stroked his dick harder, his thighs straining as Tsukki’s desperate voice spilled from the phone.

“Yes, Kei.. don’t stop, love…just keep, oh _fuck_ , keep going!”

“ _Kuroo_ …”

 “I know..I know..” Kuroo babbled, heat spreading over his chest as Tsukki desperately asked for him.

“If I was there, sweetheart, if I was there…won’t you let me fuck you hard, Kei? Won’t you give yourself to me, begging to be filled, begging just for me. You would be good, won’t you love? My good boy..”

“Uh! Yes..yes! I..Kuroo!... Kuroo..! just please.. . _please_..! I- I uh!”

Listening to Tsukki’s increasing whines Kuroo took a stuttering breath.

“I would give you everything” he confessed, spreading his legs wider and thrusting in his hand without restraint “I would fuck you till you screamed my name, till you wanted no one but me, I would take you-“

Unable to contain his need, Kuroo moaned loudly.

“Yes, Tetsu…yes, please..I’m, I’m close..I..uh, _Tetsu_! please…I- I…”

Arousal clouding his mind, Kuroo grabbed the sheets in desperation.

“Kei..” he groaned, his voice strained. “Stroke yourself…”

As Tsukki’s moans got louder, his panting getting faster, Kuroo bit his lip. “That’s it, love” he encouraged, as he got close. “that’s it…just a little more..c’mon Kei..”

“Tetsu! I-I’m just..I’m so..close..I-I need..”

Panting Kuroo stroked himself harder.  “I know..I’m right here, Kei…c’mon love, I’m here”

Tsukki’s breath hitched, whimpers getting louder, his moans getting desperate…

Listening to his voice Kuroo touched himself faster, his vision blurring and his hips shaking, as his climax got closer.

Through the line a high desperate voice reached his ears. “ _Tetsu!_ ”

Moaning Kuroo thrust against his hand once more and with a silent cry he came. His limbs lethargic and his mind relaxed Kuroo collapsed against the pillows.

On the line, he could hear Tsukki’s soft pants and occasional weak whimper.

Panting, Kuroo reached for tissue. He was just about to clean himself when a soft voice came through the line.

“Tetsu…?”

Sighing at the shy tone, Kuroo smiled. “Hey…” he said, his voice cracking a little.

“I didn’t…” Tsukki started, now so silent.

“Yeah..” Kuroo muttered, amused. “I wasn’t excepting that either.”

As silence filled the line, Kuroo could imagine Tsukki blushing and scowling cutely.

“I don’t…normally..I won’t..” he stuttered.

Trying to keep silent, Kuroo muffled his chuckle.

_How sweet…_

“You won’t have phone sex with your boyfriend?” Kuroo questioned, teasing. “I’m a bit hurt and this was my first time too!”

A huff reached Kuroo’s ears. Grinning, he cleaned himself quickly.

“Shut up…”

Hearing Tsukki’s weak tone, Kuroo smiled widely.

“Kuroo..I…I just…” Tsukki started, lost and hesitant.

His smile turning fond, Kuroo turned towards his nightstand, where a slightly blurred picture of them stood.

Finally Tsukki took a shaky breath.  “I miss you..”

_Oh, love…_

Inhaling sharply, Kuroo gazed at the picture, his eyes lingering at the lines of Tsukki’s secret smile.

“Kei…” he said softly. “I miss you too..”

A few seconds passed between them, full of yearning and need, then Tsukki cleared his throat.

Kuroo could hear some rustling and Tsukki’s soft breaths. “Yes…well..” he muttered at last, his tone clear and collected. “I’ll…I’ll just talk to you later.”

 _So, back to normal_ , Kuroo thought fondly and this time he let Tsukki hear his chuckle.

“Tomorrow night?” he asked mischievous. “Oh, good, this time you can let me watch, as you fuck yoursel-“

The line went dead.

Laughing, Kuroo put his phone next to their picture, his fingers stroking against Tsukki’s face.

_How sweet, indeed…_

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> In this fic, Tsukki is at his last year of highschool and Kuroo is in college. However, I didn't use an underage warning since I imagine Tsukishima to be over 18.


End file.
